


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.X

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek cries, Sickfic, happy tears, it was about time to show his soft side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Fucking on ice. Literally.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.X

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

It was late in the night and Yuri was done with practice. He would take a quick shower and then get dressed and finally go home.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and into the locker room with a purple towel wrapped around his lower half and little drops of water running down his chest and hair.  The moment he was about to unwrap the towel he felt a hand covering his mouth and another one wrapping around his waist and a cold body pressing against him.  
  
"Sh... Don't make a sound and I won't hurt you, bitch." The man whispered in Yuri's ears and dragged him further inside the locker room into a dark corner.  
  
The man let go of Yuri and the blond turned around and slapped him soflty on the head.  
  
"You idiot!!! You scared the living shit out of me for a moment there."  
  
Otabek began laughing loudly and hugged Yuri by the waist, planting kisses on his jaw.  
  
"That's not funny, Beka. I thought you were some pervert for real"  
  
"Sorry. I wanted to prank you. You look adorable when you're scared, like a little kitty." Otabek said while kept hugging him close.  
  
"You are such an asshole sometimes, Beka. What are you doing here anyway. Shouldn't you be home composing or something?"  
  
"Yeah but I missed you. Your scent was all over the place and it was driving me crazy." Otabek breathed in his scent and kissed his neck. "Mmm...So sweet. I needed to see you, baby." He unwrapped Yuri's towel and cupped his asscheeks hard with both his hands. "I saw you on the ice, practicing your spins. So hot. I wanted to fuck you right there on the ice in front of everyone."  
  
"Jesus, Beka, chill. Someone could walk in here and see us."  
  
Otabek pulled a pair of keys from his pocket. "I don't think so. I locked the doors."  
  
"W-where did you get those keys?"  
  
"I stole them from Victor when he wasn't looking." Otabek smirked.  
  
"Beka, you're evil."  
  
"Yeah but you like it." Otabek smirked and pulled Yuri into a passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue inside Yuri's warm mouth and sucked his upper lip hard. "Gosh, Yura, you're intoxicating."  
  
"Beka, stop. Stop! " Yuri pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Otabek frowned.  
  
"This isn't the right place, Beka. That's all."  
  
"Bullshit. After the time you cried during sex, you keep avoiding me. What's wrong? Did I do something? Tell me what the fuck is going on and you dislike my touch so much lately."  
  
Yuri pulled up the towel and wrapped it again around his waist. "I've been thinking...Beka, remember when you mentioned that bonds break and people get divorce?"  
  
"No. Yura, stop right there. You don't mean that."  
  
"Let me finish."  
  
"No." Otabek shook his head trying to hold back tears. "No. D-don't say it."  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Yuri screamed. "I'm an omega. The only thing I'm supposed to be good at is having babies but I can't even do that. I'm infertile. I can't give you babies, Beka. You deserve someone who can. You are free to go find them."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want anyone else. I'm not with you because you are an omega. I would be with you no matter your status because I love you. I love you, Yura. I love you."  
  
"You deserve a family, Beka."  
  
"You are my family."  
  
Yuri's eyes filled with tears. "Don't make this any harder. Just leave. Leave, Beka."  
  
"Where am I supposed to go without you?" Otabek raised his voice and the tears were rolling down his face freely now and he sobbed.  
  
"Beka?" Yuri said surprised. All those years he had never heard Otabek raise his voice like that.  
  
Otabek came closer to Yuri and took his hands inside his own. "How can you tell me to leave? Remember what we said in our wedding? You are mine and I am yours forever. Forever, Yura. Forever."  
  
"I just want you to be happy and have the family you deserve." Yuri cried.   
  
"I am happy with you. I want to deserve you. Please, Yura, tell me you don't mean it. "  
  
Yuri was sobbing.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" Otabek asked.  
  
"I do." Yuri whispered through sobs. "More than anything but I'm infertile. I can't give anything more than what I have already given you." 

"What you give me is more than enough, Yura. Don't tell me to leave. I can't live without you."

"Beka.." Yuri let out a soft sob and jumped on Otabek, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.  
  
Otabek caught him and hugged him tight, buring his face in his shoulder and crying softly.

"I'm sorry." Yuri cried. "The last days have been hard. I keep thinking that I don't deserve you."

"Don't be stupid, Yura. You are more than enough...more than enough " Otabek whispered and nuzzled Yuri. 

They stayed hugged for a few minutes, just holding each other, until Yuri let out a soft laugh. "Beka, the only time I saw you cry like that was when we watched Hachiko."

Otabek let out a small laugh. "God, don't remind me that movie. Even thinking about it can make me wanna cry."  
  
Yuri chuckled and Otabek hugged him more tight.  
  
"Yura, y-you're not leaving me. Right?"  
  
Yuri hugged him tight too. "Never. I'm sorry about what I said."  
  
Otabek smiled. "We'll get our baby, Yura. Just be patient and everything will be alright. You'll see."  
  
Otabek sat on the bench and pulled Yuri to sit on his lap. Yuri pulled Otabek closer and crushed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Otabek and running in over Otabek's, savoring him, making Otabek moan.  
  
Yuri broke the kiss."Beka, I mean it that I'm sorry.I would rather lose gold than lose you. I-I don't know what's happening to me. One moment I cry and the other I'm angry. I'm sorry. Everything feels weird lately."  
  
Otabek cupped his jaw. "Yura, we'll get through this together. I'm yours. I'll never want to leave. Do you get it?"  
  
Yuri nodded and smiled widely.   
  
"Good." Otabek smiled softly.

Yuri licked his lips. "God, Beka. Even after crying you look hot. You turn me on so badly even when you look like a mess."

Otabek grinned. "Then why ask me to leave? You've been very naughty, kitty." Otabek whispered sensually and licked Yuri's ear.  
  
"Beka..." Yuri shivered.  
  
Otabek brought his hand around Yuri's semi-hard erection and began stroking him slowly, making it go hard almost immediately. "Could you live without that, kitten?" He asked and bit and sucked Yuri's neck hard making sure to leave a purple mark there.  
  
Yuri moaned. "D-daddy..."  
  
"You've been so naughty, kitten. You were thinking about leaving me while I was buying toys for you."  
  
"T-toys?" Yuri's eyes widened.  
  
Otabek quickly pulled a pair of handcuffs and wrapped them around Yuri's wrists. Yuri moaned and shivered. "Daddy, please..."  
  
"Do you see that bag over there, kitten? It's were I have the new toys I bought for you. Wanna see?"  
  
"Y-yes, daddy. Show me. "  
  
Otabek placed Yuri with his knees on the floor and went to get the bag. Once he returned to Yuri, he pulled out a leather collar with a leash.  
  
"Do you like it, baby? Every kitten should have one, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, daddy. Put it on me, please."  
  
"I don't know if you deserve it. You've been a very bad kitty."  
  
"P-please, daddy. Let me show you I deserve it. Give me a chance."  
  
Otabek put the collar around Yuri's neck. "You look like a work of art, kitten." Otabek said with a raspy voice and pulled out of the bag a blindfold. "Can I?" He said holding it.  
  
Yuri nodded and Otabek put the blindfold over his eyes.  
  
"What do you want me to do now, kitten?"  
  
"A-anything you want, daddy. Use my body as you please. Let me prove you I'm loyal to you."  
  
Otabek smirked. "Okay, kitten. Since you ask for it..." He put his hand inside the bag and pulled a whip and let it ran over Yuri's soft fragile body.  
  
Yuri shivered. "Daddy? Wh-what is this?"  
  
"It's a whip and daddy is going to punish you with it because you've been a very bad boy. Are you accepting your punishment, kitten?"  
  
"Yes, daddy. Punish me." Yuri let out a soft moan.  
  
"Lower your upper half and let me see your ass."  
  
Yuri obeyed the order and Otabek spanked him twice hard.  
  
Yuri cried out and whimpered.  
  
"Are you going to be a good kitten for daddy?"  
  
"Y-yes." Yuri sobbed.  
  
Otabek spanked him with the whip again. "Are you going to be obedient?"  
  
Yuri screamed."Yes. Yes, daddy. I will be obedient. I promise. I'll be good."  
  
"Now the most important question." Otabek hissed and spanked Yuri harder."Are you going to ask daddy to leave again?"  
  
Yuri cried out and tears filled his eyes. "Never, daddy. Never. We belong together forever ."  
  
Otabek put the whip down, kneeling behind Yuri and gently caressing his red butt. "Such a good kitten. Tell me what do you need?"  
  
Yuri was panting hard. "You, daddy. Please."  
  
Otabek inserted two fingers inside Yuri, who moaned loudly. "Do you like this, kitten?" Otabek asked as he was pushing his fingers in and out, curling them and rubbing Yuri's sweet spot mercilessly.  
  
Yuri was turned into a moaning mess, trembling, with tears running down his face. "Yes, daddy...More...More, daddy."

Otabek leaned over Yuri's body and whispered in his ear. " My fingers only turn you into such a mess, kitten. Look at you moaning like a bitch in heat. And you thought about leaving me. " He let out a sinister laugh as he kept fucking him with his fingers.  
  
"Daddy... I can't... I'm gonna cum, daddy."  
  
"Cum, kitten."  
  
"No." Yuri cried. "I need your cock. I wanna cum on your cock."  
  
"I'm not sure if you deserve my cock, kitten."  
  
"Please, daddy. I'm gonna be good I swear. Fingers aren't enough... I need... Bigger, daddy..."  Yuri whimpered.  
  
Otabek let out an evil laugh. "Oh so you don't like daddy's fingers." He said and pulled his fingers out of Yuri's hole.  
  
Yuri let out a loud sob. "Daddy, no .."  
  
"Naughty kitties don't deserve daddy's cock and since you don't like my fingers..."  
  
"No." Yuri shook his head. "I love them. Fuck me with your fingers, daddy." Yuri begged.  
  
Otabek pressed the tips of his three fingers on the rim of Yuri's hole. "Then fuck yourself on daddy's fingers, baby. Show me how much you like them."  
  
Yuri began shaking his ass, trying to fuck himself with Otabek's fingers. He tried to increase the pace and change the angle for a better friction but it was pointless. He couldn't get the satisfaction he needed. He let out an agonized sob. "Daddy... I can't... Please, fuck me, daddy."  
  
Otabek positioned his body on top of Yuri and began moving his fingers in and out of Yuri, fucking him again. "Do you like that, kitten?"  
  
"I do, daddy." Yuri sobbed.  
  
"Don't you wish this was daddy's cock fucking you, stretching and reaching deep inside of you instead of his fingers?"  
  
"Y-yes." Yuri shivered.  
  
"Imagine this is my cock, kitten, fucking you and emptying all the seed deep inside your womb filling you with pups."  
  
"Daddy..." Yuri cried out as waves of pleasure washed over his small body, his orgasm hitting him hard.  
  
Yuri was breathing hard on the floor, trying to calm down from his orgasm, while Otabek stood up, took the handcuffs off Yuri and pulled him by the leash of his collar, forcing Yuri, still sensitive from his orgasm, to crawl behind him.  
  
Yuri heard the door of the locker room unlocking. ""Wh-where are we going, daddy?"  
  
"I told you earlier that I wanted to fuck you on the ice. I intend to fulfill my wish."  
  
Yuri wrapped his hands around the leash. "They are going to see us."  
  
"It's very late. Everyone is gone."  
  
"The night guard, daddy. He's here. He is going to see us." Yuri said with a worried tone.  
  
"Maybe I want him to see. I'm sure he would like that. He would touch himself seeing you fucked hard like a dirty whore. Maybe I'll even let him get a taste, have his way with you and cum deep inside you."  
  
Yuri trembled and felt tears gathering in his eyes. "You're so cruel, daddy. You know I only want your cock and your cum. Nobody else's."  
  
Otabek laughed softly and kneeled in front of Yuri. "Don't worry, kitten. I'm too selfish to let anyone touch you. I paid the night guard to leave for a couple of hours. We are all alone." He said and gently cupped Yuri's face.  
  
Yuri leaned into the touch trying to get as much skin contact as possible. "Daddy, please...". He begged.  
  
"What do you need, kitten?"  
  
"Take off my blindfold. I need to see your face."  
  
Otabek uncovered his eyes. "Better, kitten?"  
  
Yuri nodded.  
  
"Do you need something else?"  
  
"Take me in your arms, daddy."  
  
"I don't know about that, baby."  
  
"Please, daddy. I just came. I need to feel you." A single tear rolled down Yuri's eye and he lowered his head.  
  
Otabek wiped the tear with his finger. "Come here." He said and scooped him up bridal style. Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck and purred happily.  
  
The Kazakh carried him inside the ice rink. "Hold on to the board and wrap your legs around my waist." He commanded. Yuri did and Otabek held him steady by the hips. He then cupped the back of Yuri's head, taking him by surprise, and brought his face forward, crashing their lips together into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together.  
  
Yuri moaned into the kiss and pulled back. "Fuck me. I need to feel you inside me."

"Always so needy my kitty." Otabek smirked unzipping his pants and bringing the head of his cock on the rim of Yuri's hole.  
  
"Come on, daddy. F...Ah!" Yuri cried out as Otabek penetrated him, filling him up entirely with his huge cock, making Yuri let out satisfied moans and shivers of pleasure.  
  
Otabek began moving his hips, thrusting into Yuri hard, making sure to hit the spot that makes Yuri weak.  
  
"Fuck, daddy. You feel so good, so big. Stretching my hole with your huge cock. More..." Yuri sobbed.  
  
"You like being fucked on the rink, kitten?"  
  
"Yes, daddy...feels so good."  
  
"What if this rink was full of spectators, would you enjoy having all eyes on you while getting fucked raw by your daddy's huge cock?"  
  
Yuri's eyes rolled back and whimpered.  
  
"What would your fans say if they could see you right now, impaled by my cock? Yuri Plisetsky is such a slut. A dirty little slut."  
  
"For you, daddy...only your slut."  
  
Otabek wrapped the leash of Yuri's collar around his hand and pulled it hard, bringing Yuri's face right in front of his own, their noses almost touching.  
  
"You belong to me, kitten. Do you understand?" He hissed as he kept thrusting harder and harder into Yuri.  
  
Yuri nodded through cries. "Yes, daddy... Yours...."  
  
Otabek lowered his head and took one nipple into his mouth. He nibbled it softly with lips and ran his tongue of over it, getting the jewellery between his teeth and sucking the nipple hard.  
  
Yuri screamed in pleasure. "Daddy... I'm yours. Fuck me. Breed me, daddy."  
  
"Do you want my cum, baby?"  
  
"Yes, yes, daddy... I love you, daddy. Cum inside me, cum deep...deep daddy. Breed me." He sobbed  
  
Yuri felt his sweet spot being savaged by Otabek's huge cock and soon heat spread throughout his body and his orgasm hit him hard, shaking his entire body.  
  
Otabek came too a few seconds later with a few deep thrusts, spilling his seed deep inside of Yuri and clutching onto Yuri's body tight and crushing the blond's body into his.  
  
"I love you too, Yura." He whispered burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Yuri hugged him back. "Beka, I'm freezing, baby." He whined.  
  
"Shit. Sorry. I forgot about the cold. Let's go back to the locker room and get you warm."  
  
Yuri purred. "You're a beast, Beka."  
  
Otabek chuckled. 

 

 

 

Yuri returned home in the afternoon, expecting to find Otabek already there, since he only had morning classes today. He needed to talk to him immediately. He unlocked the door and stormed inside, yelling his name.  
  
"Beka!! Beka, where are you?" He kicked the bedroom door open. "We need to t-"  
  
Yuri stopped at his feet the moment he saw Otabek. The Kazakh was sprawled on the bed, still in his clothes and shoes, with an arm over his eyes and a plastic basin by the bed.  
  
"Yura, don't yell. My head feels like it's gonna burst."  
  
"Beka, what's wrong?" Yuri said with a worried tone. "Why are you on the bed with your clothes and shoes on? Is that vomit?" He pointed towards the basin right next to the bed.  
  
"Can't move. Dizzy. I vomit all the time. My whole body hurts." Otabek said with a cracked voice.  
  
Yuri placed his hand on Otabek's forehead. "Beka, you are burning up. Have you taken a pill already?"  
  
"Yep. I threw it up along with everything else in my stomach."  
  
Yuri found the thermometer. "Take it." He ordered as he was taking the shoes and the jacket off his husband. He moved on to take his pants off too.  
  
"No, Yura. Cold."  
  
"I'll put you under the covers, Beka. Stop whining."  
  
Otabek handed the thermometer to Yuri. Yuri"s eyes widened when he saw the temperature.  
  
"What is it, Yura? Am I dying?"  
  
"39°C! Beka, I could boil an egg on you."  
  
"I'm dying, Yura. God, I can feel death approaching." Otabek whined.  
  
Yuri chuckled. "You are such a crybaby when you're sick, Beka." Yuri sat closer to him on the bed and cupped his face. "I will make you chamomile tea and chicken soup and you'll be fine." He stood up and moved towards the bathroom to clean the plastic basin and then to the kitchen to make the tea and the soup.  
  
"Yura? Yura, don't leave me alone. Come back. I need you. Yura!!!"  
  
A few moments later, Yuri walked in with a clean basin full of lukewarm water.  
  
"Ok, the tea and soup are getting ready." Yuri said soaking a small towel into the lukewarm water and placing it on Otabek's forehead. "You'll eat and then you'll take a pill for the fever. Okay?"  
  
Otabek nodded.  
  
"How did you get so sick?" Yuri asked, caressing Otabek's longer hair.  
  
"Half of my students are sick. I had it coming, I guess. Yura, will you hold my hand?"  
  
Yuri tangled his fingers with Otabek's and smiled softly. "Of course, Beka baby. Anything you need."  
  
"Yura, I think I'm dying. My body hurts" Otabek whispered.  
  
"God, why do I have hear the same shit every time you get sick? You seriously turn into such a drama queen. You'll be fine, Beka baby."  
  
"Yura, after I die will you remarry? I don't want you to remarry." Otabek whined. "No, that's so selfish of me. You can remarry, you just have to love me more or I'll rise from the grave and haunt you and maybe punch your second husband on the face with my ghost fist." Otabek let out a pained sigh.  
  
Yuri laughed loudly. "Ok, that's so funny. I need to record it." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the camera on. "Come on, Beka. Keep talking." He whispered.  
  
Otabek sighed again. "Yura, I don't want to die. I wanna stay here with you. I want to give you babies and raise them together. It pains me so much seeing you cry about it. I feel so helpless, Yura. All I want is to make you happy and I can't even do that. I would do anything to give you a baby." Otabek sniffed. A few tears had rolled down his face.  
  
Tears gathered in Yuri's eyes. "Beka?" He lowered his phone and placed it on the drawer.  "Don't cry, Beka baby." Yuri positioned himself with his back on the headboard and guided Otabek's body between his legs, making him lie on his chest. "I'm sorry, Beka baby. I always vent and expose my weak self entirely to you because you are always so strong and level-headed that I don't understand that my words and actions hurt you too."  
  
"I just want to make you happy." Otabek whispered.

"You do. In fact, I was thinking that I don't mind if we never have a baby. I mean, it will always hurt me that we can't have one but there are other ways to create a family. We can adopt a baby. As long as I am with you, I don't mind. I just want to be with you." Yuri said softly and kissed the top of the Kazakh's head.  
  
"Yura I don't want to ruin the mood but you forgot the tea and the chicken soup." Otabek said sleepily with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Fuck!"

 

 

 

 _Two days later._  
  
Otabek opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the drawer next to his bed. 6am. Soon Yuri would wake up and leave for the rink. He was feeling a lot better this morning. His fever was probably gone and his stomach had calmed down.  
  
He rolled to his side and pulled Yuri into his arms, the blond's back touching his chest.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead." He said kissing the back of Yuri's neck.  
  
Yuri muffled a "no" and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Otabek chuckled and let his hands wander on Yuri's torso. "I missed you." He whispered guiding Yuri to lie on his back and leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips, placing his body on top of Yuri's.  
  
Yuri cupped his face. "You feeling better?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Mmm...I do. Thank you for taking care of my whining ass."  
  
Yuri softly laughed "You are such a drama queen when you're sick. Worse than Victor."  
  
"Noooo, that was mean, Yura."  
  
"It's true."  
  
Otabek kissed his collarbone and breathed in his scent. "I can finally breath like a normal person again. Your scent seems even sweeter, baby. It drives me crazy." Otabek moved lower and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it and running his tongue on it.  
  
Yuri's back arched. "Beka, more." He whimpered.  
  
"Shh... Don't worry, baby. I will make you feel good." He moved lower and took the head of Yuri's hardening cock into his mouth and sucked it hard. He then ran his tongue from the bottom to the tip making it wet with his saliva.  
  
Suddenly Yuri, stood up and pushed him away. "Beka, stop! Stop!" He rose from the bed and ran towards the bathroom covering his mouth.  
  
Otabek ran after him. When he entered the bathroom, he found Yuri throwing up in the toilet. He kneeled next to him and held his long hair back. After Yuri was done, he flushed the toilet. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yuri sat back and ran his fingers over his stomach. "Beka, you fucking gave me the fucking flu." He hissed.  
  
"Well, you insisted on hugging me and kissing me while I was burning up and puking my guts out. I told you to sleep on the couch."  
  
"I was taking care of you, asshole. You're welcome." He pouted.  
  
Otabek chuckled and placed his hand on Yuri's forehead. "You don't have a fever yet. Come. Let's get you to bed. I'll make you some tea and bring you the pill."  
  
Otabek tried to scoop him up but Yuri pushed him away. "Not happening. I have to be at the rink in an hour."  
  
"Yura, you can't go to the practice today. You just threw up."  
  
"So? I've practiced while being sick before. It's no big deal." Yuri said and started brushing his teeth.  
  
"Yura..."  
  
"What? I've had it worse than just one vomit."  
  
"Yura, it starts with a vomit. Soon you'll be burning up. I barely made it home that day."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom and began dressing. " That was you not me. I rarely get sick and even when I do the symptoms are very light. I'll be fine."  
  
"Yura, you could pass out on the ice and hit your head."  
  
"If I do, Victor will be there to help me." He grabbed his bag.  
  
"Yura, please."  
  
Yuri pulled Otabek by the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together. "I'll be fine, Beka baby. Don't worry." He said affectionately. "Gotta go. Bye." He said and left their apartment.  
  
  
A few hours later, Otabek was working on his music when his phone rang. It was Victor telling him that Yuri had fainted on the ice hitting his head and were on their way to the hospital with the ambulance.  
  
Otabek was immediately on his way to the hospital, driving in a frantic state.

When he walked into the hospital, he met Victor.   
  
"Victor, where is he? Is he okay?"  
  
"Follow me." Victor replied with a poker face.  
  
Otabek did while he kept asking about Yuri. "Is he okay? Is he hurt? Does he have high fever?"  
  
They stopped outside Yuri's room.  
  
"His head is fine. The fall didn't cause any other injuries and he doesn't have high fever but..." Victor averted his gaze.  
  
"But what? Victor what's wrong with Yura? Tell me." He pleaded.  
  
"Go see him yourself." Victor said and pushed him towards the door. 

Otabek opened the door and immediately saw Yuri sitting up on the hospital bed, wearing a white hospital gown, tear staining his cheeks, the doctor sitting next to him.  
  
Otabek swallowed hard. "Yura baby?" He said worried but Yuri didn't turn to look at him. Instead the doctor walked up to him.  
  
"Doctor, what's wrong?"  
  
"Probably cancer." She said.  
  
Otabek turned white as a sheet. "What?" He turned to look at Yuri. "Yura?"  
  
The doctor chuckled and Otabek turned to look at her again. "The zodiac sign of your baby." She smiled widely.  
  
"Our what?" Otabek turned to look at Yuri who was looking back at him with a huge smile on his face, tears rolling down and his hand gently placed over his tummy.  
  
Otabek rushed to his side and sat on the bed. "Yura?" Tears began forming in his eyes.  
  
"Beka, I'm pregnant." Yuri whispered.  
  
Otabek pulled Yuri into a tight hug, crushing their bodies together and burying his face in the crook of Yuri's neck and began sobbing violently. Yuri hugged him back with the huge smile still on his face.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said and left the room.

"So your sweet scent isn't your new shampoo and today's vomit was.."

"Morning sickness." Yuri replied.

Otabek pulled away and cupped Yuri's face. "Yura, my love...I can't believe it. It feels like a dream..." He said emotionally.  
  
"Beka I'm not infertile. We're having a baby. Our baby is in my tummy."  
  
Otabek pulled Yuri's hands into his own. "How long?"  
  
"Four weeks. Can you believe it, Beka? Our baby has been with us, growing inside me for four weeks already."  
  
"I knew it. I knew that everything would be alright and our baby would come soon." Otabek said and placed his hands on Yuri's tummy.  
  
"Don't tell me you told me so."  
  
Otabek chuckled and leaned in to kiss Yuri on the mouth softly. "I was right though. Admit it. I was right and you were wrong. Yura, loser!" He said teasingly.  
  
"Hey, how can you talk like that to the father of your child?" Yuri smirked and continued "Can you imagine what your seed will do to me? Soon I will be round and heavy with your pup." He whispered sensually.  
  
"Yura, don't..." Otabek pleaded.  
  
"And my breasts are gonna swell and fill with milk and all these because of you...daddy." He faked a moan.  
  
Otabek growled loudly and stood up. "Get dressed. I'm taking you home right fucking now."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes!!! Our cat son is pregnant <3  
> I haven't decided if I want the baby to be a boy or a girl yet or how I want it to look like. If you have any ideas , let me know.
> 
> The idea of Yuri fainting was given to me by HugsandBugsSmileyface many chapters ago. Thank you <3 You're awesome.


End file.
